Raynor Mortus
History Early Life It is unknown to many save from Mortus himself but it is believed he may have been born on Ultramar during the Great Crusade, and inducted into the Ultramarines on his teens. The Nachmund Gauntlet On the ending of the 41th Millenium, Abaddon, chosen of the gods destroyed the planet of Cadia, spilling the galaxy in half with a aetheric knife known as the Cicatrix Maledictum. But hope still existed, as the Primarch of the Ultramarines, Roboute Guilliman returned there was much to be done, much to be saved from the clutches of Chaos. Enter the next step on human prime, The Primaris Marine. They were spread across the galaxy to save it from the claws of the chosen of anarchy and destruction, one of these groups, these Chapter was the Castellans of the Rift. They were sent to the Nachmund Gaultet to evacuate and liberate it from the clutches of the Chaos Cults that have besieged it, which included Daemon Engines and Traitorous Knights. Of these humble Castellans there was one, but a mere Intercessor, Reynor Mortus; He was a man with problems, he joined the ranks of the superhuman Astartes to make a difference, to unite the galaxy on the banner of hope and salvation from itself. To awaken to see what the Imperium has become was a deep, dark revelation, it didn't break him but to see the tenants of religion reinstated on a scale unimaginable was the deepest knife to his heart and to the Emperor beloved by all. As he battled he cultists and their cursed machines he started to be disgusted by the state of the Imperium, the fact that it hid some of the darkest times in history, the fact that it lied about the nature of Chaos, it all began to affect him the more he was on the battle. Weeks and months passed as innocents died by the accursed engines and the persistence of the cultists and the dreaded Dark Mechanicum, he sometimes prayed without knowing to, to his father, to be as strong as steadfast as him in archiving hope to save the galaxy. On a dark night in the seemingly unending battle on the planet of Crytuz Raynor was incapacitated, the tank where he was standing was destroyed by a monstrous Soul Grinder, it devastated the vehicle, stomping and slashing with his accursed sword any of the marines, Primaris and traditional, only Mortus stood, before the beast held it with his mechanical claw and began to smash him on the destroyed tank again and again, even a astartes, a augmentation of one at that had this limits on the resistance. As his mangled, near corpse of the Primaris hit the ground a Knight came, a fallen one devoted to the Four and began to order and escort the remaining cultists to summon daemons with the bodies of Reynor's battle-brothers, as the soldier's mind began to dissipate, complete and utter desolation destroyed the lock that was his mind, swallowing him into despair. Joining the Winning Side The Battle came to a close to the Primaris, his mind drifting into a dark haze, yet as he was leaving the realm of the living, Nurglites began to anoint the corpses, and their unholy Grandfather took a interest on the one who was losing his resolve the most, taking the soul of the Primaris and examine his fears, his disgust and took it into a realm of revelations, a Imperium fallen. Mortus saw in despair the dream of the beloved Emperor dying, his father daring to worship himself rather than the ideal of He On Earth. He began to feel as if he was on this horrid future, he was bereft of armor and with his body as mangled as the Grinder left it, but he still could walk. He saw the Empire of Mankind tear itself apart at the corruption, at the greed of their puny, worthless material goods, forgetting the soul of survival. Trillions dying at the hands of both their lords and the Heretic Astartes. The Despoiler reaping the fallen, Corpse Emperor from his throne as he began to move humanity to a new age. The Primaris saw all these horrors and begged for it to end, and to who listened to his sorrows delivered, as he woke up, his wounds healed, but his bones and muscles destroyed, his hope, dust. He killed the cultists and evaded the Knight, he did not know fear, but he knew that such a battle would be suicide, this dark premonition had to be delivered. He noted that his brothers were being overwhelmed by the darkness of Chaos, he noted that they won, that the cultists and their inhuman allies overwhelmed the Astartes and began to run, wishing to see anyway to escape the planet, such cowardice burning his soul. Mortus began to analyze the vision, he understood that of the both sides, Chaos was going to succeed, that the Imperium, like it or not had to submit to their superiors, there was no hope to survive, and for it all to end, he would not let it happen, there had to be hope, there had to be salvation. So he came to the perimeter of the nearest camp and tried his best to speak to the outnumbering enemy. It was a fact that such things as this were not sort of absolute heresy, but he had nothing to lose, except the survival of mankind, so he talked to the Cults, he began to learnt he ways of his newfound allies. He began to eat their words of salvation and the dark arts. He promised those most pious of The Powers that he would travel with his brothers and convince them of the Dark Gods, but for that to be he had to escape to a near craft. He escaped as he found remaining battle-brothers, they like he, overwhelmed by the chaotic forces as he was directed by their Sargent to retreat as it was all but lost. The planet was done, and the corruption was all but tangible. After that Raynor began to silently pray to The Lord of All, disguising it as newfound faith on the miracles of the Emperor and began to plan his next move. Nurgle's Embrace The fellow Castellans were highly suspicious of Reynor, his slow recovery of his broken bones and damaged muscles was undergoing, but the damage that was spared from his skin was what they were disturbed the most. They noted that he was inexperienced, young and perhaps naive, some of the standard astartes were less than trusting of the sole survivor of his squad, even if he was a Primaris the state of his injuries was too strange, so they began to examine his activities, which made his prayers to The Powers difficult to hide. In the following month he returned to full health, fighting against the forces of Chaos on the Nachmund system, still liberating the planets of the cultists and their dreaded daemon machines. During the rest of the crusade, Mortus began to be in contact with a good many Chaos worshiping individuals, scheduling meetings on the planets his Chapter went on to liberate, each meeting with him was started via telepathy. He read the essentials of summoning and prayers with the book extracts he could find from the ruined and defeated, and off-battle he learned the ways of biological manipulation, thanks to his worship and offerings to Nurgle. He planned to infect his fellow astartes with a changing augment on their food, both undetectable but highly mutagenic in order to rebel from the Imperium. During those weeks marines started to die, seven as of late, all unintentional results of Mortus's tests. But he had to make do with the corpses, sometimes coming to them as they were extracted of the geneseed to make offerings to the Plague Father, each day after that he felt his movements slow second by second, and was worried he might have done anything wrong. On the meanwhile his superiors ordered his activities investigated, on each day they discovered that Raynor was involved including meeting with the enemy, praying to them and creating what they believed to be poison on his personal quarters with stolen equipment. They planned to execute him for such a horrid crime; Treason. On the next day after the investigation they dragged Mortus out of his quarters, he was stripped out of his armor and tortured for his troubles, he begged them to understand that what he was doing was for the best, that he, as a Primaris could take the changes the inmaerium could bring forth, but nothing worked, and he was shot by his fellow Primaris, his organs bursting forth alongside many disgusting mutations, his boding changing to a disgusting, pale mess. As he was dying he prayed to his father, to show them the truth he saw, and at that moment he got up, his corpse body, with his entrails hanging stood and spewed forth a stream of dirty, grey-green water, burning the faceplates of the marines, giving him the chance to escape, as he took his armor, doing his best to stun any pursuers. He escaped on a stolen drop pod, going forth into the dark abyss that was The Crimson Path. Nurgle's Agent The lone drop-pod was drifting on the Great Rift, for what seemed like a week, but even on the darkest moment of the marine's life, Nurgle smiled on him, as his pod was found by a nearby ship, a astartes ship covered in flesh and rotting matter. The marines there were traitors, being interested on the Nachmund Gauntled, as they found the curious sigh they were ordered by the head sorcerer to bring it on their craft. Armund, a Plague Marine from the Heresy was pleasantly surprised at the fact that it contained a bleeding, injured astartes, a Primaris one at that. He helped the marine, healing him with his plague magics and biological restructuring. Mortus was made into one of them over the following months, learning the ways of Nurgle, still his ambition to make Chaos into the Imperium was nurtured by Armund, who strongly agreed with him. The power of a Chaos Primaris was impressive, his already vast durability was doubled by the blessings of Nurgle, making him the deadliest fighter on Armund's craft, perhaps even more so than a Chaos Lord, which Armund was thinking about defeating, indeed he saw Raynor's power and wished humbly to duplicate it, saying that he needed his own warband, his own path, as he had great potential to truly be a Chosen of the Great Granfather, so on the next days they began to find fellow Death Guard fleets, sacrificing many to create small warpstorms to separate them, sending Raynor into each one and slaughtering the Lord, his physique more than a match, alongside defeating any who opposed his rule. Eight fleets now joined the Chaos Primaris, Raynor begged Nurgle's blessings ever more, and as such he was answered with a challenge, to fight and kill a great group of his past brothers, with vengance on his heart he obeyed the command, taking Armund with him in order to see if more Primaris would join them, searching for the loyalists for what seemed months. On the fourth they finally found it, battling against the infamous tyrant Kaligius, who controlled a vast House of Fallen Knights. On that day Raynor's fleet battled the Primaris, forcing them to retreat if they wished to survive, as both the fleet of Kaligius and the Death Guard were overwhelming them, destroying a great number of the Chapter. On this many prisoners were made, unfortunately the Primaris knew defeat would come and Chaotic change would ensue, so they ended their own lives and any who had second thoughts, most escaped before they could be captured, the standard Astartes attempted the same, but where taken before such things could happen, and they were converted into carriers of diseases like their foes. A great offering to the pyres on a nameless planet ensued, many of the best fighters on the Chapter where sacrificed, including a small amount of serfs, such a massacre made Raynor favored by the Plague Father, as a lighting in green came and struck his head, torching it with a burned scar of a fly, Nurgle's Mark. On that day Raynor forced his warband to kneel before him, summoning daemons with his newfound power and ordering them to change the color and their heraldry, as this was done he was gifted by the sorrunding daemons a ''Plaguebringer ''Daemon Axe, declaring it that this will be their symbol. On that day Raynor Mortus became one of many Nurgle's Chosen, and his ambition to subvert the Imperium of Man began. Personality Appearance Abilities and Traits Equipment Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Characters Category:Nurgle